discordant_harmonyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 01: The Agora
The Agora *Now talking in #TheAgora *Topic is 'A place where worlds collide. Unique in #TheGrandStairway , The Agora is tall and high-roofed with overlooking corridoors and balconies. Many tents, lean-to's and tables have been set up by traders from across #GossamerWorld s and sell an eclectic selection of goods...�' *Ginger comes walking into the Agora, looking a little worse for wear, she pulls her trolly case to to a secluded spot and changes from a barbarian looking outfit to something a little more 'ginger' then returns to look aroung the tents and lean tos. *Ursula_Axilla seems to be dozing in a fold out deck chair with a news-sheet folded across her *Rui_Shi walks in behind Ginger and heads off in a seemingly random direction looking for 'something'? *Kitt had set up his tent and had his ragged patched flag up to show that he was ready for business and was watching the crowd and was sipping from a steaming mug of something, whilst something resembling a kebab sat in greasy paper in front of him *Tezoac walks through the crowd occasionally stopping a looking at some of the goods at stalls, often he seems to pause before he replies to the stall owner <@TheGrandStair> The Agora is in full swing today - Loud and smelling of food, people and things best left undescribed. Groups mill around buying food, shouting impassioned at traders whilst trying to get the best out of their deal, drunkenly sing outside of beer tents and otherwise do the things you'd expect in a market between worlds *Ursula_Axilla blinks awake and gets slowly out of her chair, folding up her news sheet under her arm and padding to check the message board with things pinned all over it to check something. *Kitt munches on his "Kebab" trying not to look to closely at what it actually is *Ginger eyes up the fabrics and foods as she browses, not really searching for anything particular <@TheGrandStair> Kitt will start to realise his ball of grease and meat is giving him hideous heartburn *Rui_Shi sighs and approaches Kitt trying not to look at what he is eating *Weaver picks her way carefully through the market, pausing here and there to look at certain items. All of them tools. None of them enough to make her purchase them. Excuse me, I am looking for a man named Kitt *he says as he reaches the tent* *Kitt looks up, his cheeks full of "Meat". He chews and swallows quickly before putting his meal down and wiping his hands on a napkin That would be me, what can I do for you? *Weaver pauses and looks towards the noise. Her eyes settle on the 'meat', and she can't hide the look of awe and horror on her face. I was informed that you may have information I seek. I am tracking a Demon, one that can create doorways. <@TheGrandStair> The trader that Tezoac is speaking to seems to be super keen for him to purchase one of his stall's ultimate medicinal panaceas "... Straight from the gullet of the wolf that chewed through the rope holding the worlds together!" Possibly... Excuse me a moment *Kitt turns to one side and burps and taps his chest with a fist a couple of times Lizard, my arse! he mutters under his breath *Rui_Shi winces inwardly *Ginger raises an eyebrow as she listens in to the conversations around her. *Tezoac pauses then looks confused *Weaver now turns her attentions to Kitt, her expression one of someone who finds a particular behaviour rather peculiar. "What?" *Tezoac looks at the item being offered to him and turns his head slightly. <@TheGrandStair> "You heard me sir..." pause. "... you are a sir, I assume!" The three-tongued man with a feather in his cap answers Tezoac. "Guarantee'd to cure ANY ailment you might find yourself afflected with...2 Right then, so what can you tell me about this Demon? Because there are demons, Demons, Daemons and DEMONS! And other things that can Create Doorways." *Weaver very quietly picks her way over a little closer to Rui_Shi and Kitt. "Useless" It was not a 'Door' it used to travel, but some kind of portal *Tezoac shakes his head and moves to walk away from the trader *Kitt steeples his fingers infront of his mouth and listens intently It stranded me in the stairway, I wish to have my revenge on it As for it's appearance, It could look as it wishes. It has eluded me a long while. <@TheGrandStair> "... Useless?" The trader squawks, but doesnt stop Tez from carrying on "Sir, if I may interject? The Stairway is aptly named for it's vastness. It seems to me that your quest to find this individual might prove akin to what one would refer to as a "Wild Goose Chase"." *Revenant enters through a corridor. She's average height with dark eyes and a buzzcut. One of her eyes is covered by a lense trailing wires. She's wearing a drab green greatcoat, with satchels and a rifle slung over her shoulder. Under the coat she's heavily armoured. In her right hand is a trenchknife. Her left arm hangs at her side. Shapeshifters aren't exactly common but they are not unknown and then there are spells and illusions that can do the same sort of thing, though mostly its just cosmetic OH!" Ginger has moved closer to Kitt and Rui Shi and is blatently listening to the conversation "Now it makes sence, when you took out the beefcake" *Revenant is covered with blood, oil, ash and various accumulated filth, on the clothes and on her skin. *Rui_Shi is suddenly in the middle of a 4 way conversation *Ursula_Axilla leans against the post of the message board and 'reads her paper' tracking Revenant's motions as she wanders by *Weaver is suddenly drawn to Revenant, notably, the rifle. "...Great Program, that *is* a beauty" *Revenant stands dead still at the side of the market, one shoulder behind the wall, a definite tactical position, as if to duck behind should there be fire. I see how you may reach the conclusion, but it attacked me directly, It was planned and I am still alive. *Kitt looks over to Weaver *said to Weaver* *Revenant observes. *Weaver drags her focus back to the conversation. We all have our Quests, Miss? I like to think that nothing is impossible. Adn yes, the 'beefcake' was where my trail ended "No i get it now you was searchin' for this deamon guy thing and thats why you killd him while we was doing the nasty" *Tezoac looks at Reaver pausing briefly *Ginger blinks breifly and smiles I think you are leaving out pieces of the puzzle, sir can you elaborate? "Did the creature not leave some sort of resonance that one could observe in order to better trace it's current position?" *Ursula_Axilla adjusts her position ever so slightly to be able to keep tabs on Revenant without being in obvious line of sight I am a demon hunter, the demons have saught to eliminate me, but I am still alive, there plan is incomplete I need to end thier plans before they are complete "And i just thought you were a sleazeball!" "Notably, as one well versed in the methods of some higher forms of technology and magicks, it seems relevent to assume that this being was not of the Eidolon, nor merely mundane." *Rui_Shi raises an eyebrow at ginger A what? "One could theorise that perhaps another option would therefore be -" *Weaver dips her head and scuffs her toe. "you know a guy who like gets his kicks watching others getting it on" Young lady, I am a monk and as such am beyond such worldly desires. Sure" <@TheGrandStair> Suddenly. *Weaver blushes the same colour as her hair and scurries off to plant herself by Revenant. *Ginger winks exageratetedly <@TheGrandStair> The thing in the great coat lunges forwards and grabs someone by the forearm Resonances don't usually leave much of a trace within the Stair, magic rarely last long within the somewhat static confines of the Grand Stair. And then you've got the various Magical Currents from nearby doors... <@TheGrandStair> Said person reacts _Badly_, shouting and trying to pull himself away, shouting "What are you doing? Let go of me!" *Rui_Shi looks confusedly at Kitt I do not understand *Revenant grabs the person with a crushing grip, the trenchknife in it's hand. *Ursula_Axilla calmly pulls a weird sci fi looking pistol from under her belt and tracks the movement of Revenant with a frown, paper fluttering to the floor <@TheGrandStair> TIME FREEZE *Kitt looks over at the curfuffle <@TheGrandStair> When Ian says 'Kerfuffle' that isnt quite what happens *Ginger looks over to the scuffle then time freezes <@TheGrandStair> All of a sudden, the Agora goes up in arms. Theres shouting, fighting, two more people slam themselves into The Revenant in an attempt to free their friend. Fighting pretty much erupts on this entire floor of the marketplace, screaming and people trying to flee. <@TheGrandStair> I'm gonna move into a rough round-by-round questioning as to what people are going to do for a bit and describe if anything unique is seen by each character <@TheGrandStair> Ginger - can see what is going on with Revenant and nearby, a food cart gets _Flipped_ over - Someone screams "Minotaur!"... What is Ginger's Reaction grip onto suitcase listen to it breifly and get ready for any oncoming trouble whilst standing out of the way of anything majorly in my face <@TheGrandStair> Kitt - You see the same. Reaction? Kitt sighs and mutters to himself "Can't a guy have a moments rest?" he will stand and keep and eye out to see what is actually occurring <@TheGrandStair> Revenant - The person you have grabbed attempts to grab hold of your forearm and those hidden-augments we discussed over emails seem to activate, claws ripping out of its flesh and its body makes a Crunching noise. Its allies seem to be about to Lunge to engage in CQC. Reaction? It will attempt to imobalise the Organic in it's hand - probably by slamming it to the floor. It will then turn its attention to the other Organics to ready further attacks. <@TheGrandStair> There is a horrific crunching noise as Revenant lifts the person in her hand up and then like a child attempting to break a toy baby, slams him into the floor hard enough for people nearby to stagger <@TheGrandStair> Rui Shi sees the exact same as Kit and Ginger. Reaction? *Rui_Shi watches the situation and looks to see if there are any 'demons' if there aren't he's will just stand and watch the whole thing. Open the case and say "Time to play Bugsy" as she pulls out a tommy gun (sorry read that wrong) <@TheGrandStair> Tezoac is standing slightly off to the side of everyone else. He sees an immense form swelling behind where the food stall went flying - I will PM you some more information <@TheGrandStair> Reactions? <@TheGrandStair> :P ((further reactions?)) <@TheGrandStair> no, just Tez <@TheGrandStair> Fran allready knows what she's doing, so for Speed - Ursula's Reaction while Ross types? Ursula moves away from the noticeboard, gun still raised and quite totally focussed on tracking Revenant. She lets fleeing people move around her and hops a balcony rather than let them move out of line of sight. As she lands Ursula shifts her aim slightly and fires at one of the people fighting with Revenant *Tezoac turns to the flipped food table and looks curiously at the creature appearing and says "Con-vello!" <@TheGrandStair> One of the guys takes what seems to be a shot of concentrated plasma to the thigh - punching a hole the size of a dime straight through <@TheGrandStair> It makes a satisfying PEW <@TheGrandStair> Tezoac shouts a word of power - a Cantrip which the sorcerer's amongst you will see the spark of magic in ... it hits the 'Minotaur' and bounces off of it without effect <@TheGrandStair> Weaver - You're closer to Revenant so can see what she's seen. The guy she was holding exploded claws out of its fingertips and got slammed into the floor for its efforts. Reactions? Is claw guy still moving? If so, Set wristwatch to 'Repudio-Umbra!' And blam him with that <@TheGrandStair> Noooo. no. He's not moving anywhere. His two friends are about to bodyslam into Revenant though *Weaver throws a hand out towards one of the fellas about to slam into Revenant and clearly states, "Con-gelo!" <@TheGrandStair> The guy stops moving. But still keeps moving with his inertia and goes slamming into the floor *Weaver smirks. <@TheGrandStair> The other guy barrels into Revenant, and while a normal person might get knocked flying, Revenant gets shoved back an inch or two, the guy howling in rage, his face sprouting fur and claws ripping out of his fingers <@TheGrandStair> Lets see if we can get abit more speed/descriptive going on with this. <@TheGrandStair> The Agora is in an uproar because fighting seems to have broken out all over the place - almost like a chaotic bar brawl that spread from one incident and is now in outright warfare <@TheGrandStair> Weapons are getting pulled, tents are getting ripped down and stalls are probably being looted <@TheGrandStair> What is Ginger's Reaction to _the Situation_ and what she's seen so fr? see above she is whipping out bugsy and getting herself into a better position <@TheGrandStair> Ok - Ginger opens her case and pulls out what looks like a high-tech Tommy gun, which shouts "WHATS ALL THE DAMN RACKET ABOUT YOU WISE GUYS?" in a tinny electronic chicago accent <@TheGrandStair> Kitt - Reaction to the situation at hand? "Looks like its Early Closing time!" *Kitt starts packing up his stall, which oddly seems to all fit into his bag <@TheGrandStair> Revenant - You are in a combat Situation. One opponant is dead on the floor and another has initated a grapple. Reaction? "I knew I should have gone to Hawai'i!" Attempt to break the grapple and take the trench knife to the back of his neck. <@TheGrandStair> The Revenant picks up the person who just bodyslammed her by the throat and slams its trench knife into its spinal coloumn visciously, the guy goes limp. <@TheGrandStair> Rui Shi has a cunning plan apparantly ¬.¬ *Rui_Shi Turns stoicly toward Kitt and follows him You still have not told me what I need to know. <@TheGrandStair> Amazing "Turquoise seas, white sands, Rum and fruit based drinks with tiny umbrellas in them!" <@TheGrandStair> Tezoac looks around the room, almost entirely absorbed by _something_ <@TheGrandStair> Ursula! <@TheGrandStair> What is your reaction to everything so far? "But NOOO!I had to come back here!" <@TheGrandStair> The gentleman you have shot has hit the floor apparantly stunned into paralysis She would like to attempt a headshot on the guy who was smashed to the floor with magic, muttering "Goddamn fuss causing sonsofbitches" "Oh be quiet and make yourself useful!" <@TheGrandStair> Ursula's pistol goes off with another satisfying plasma-discharge, putting a dime-sized hole in the guy who toppled over's head! <@TheGrandStair> He stops being paralysed and resumes being dead *Weaver steps sideways a little to make sure she doesn't get brain on her shoes. <@TheGrandStair> Weaver? <@TheGrandStair> What are you doing? *Weaver does exactly what I said above, though moves in the direction of Kitt. (Do be doo, the big thing's got this." <@TheGrandStair> (i didn't see what happened) oh. *Weaver moves out of the way to make sure she's not getting brain on her shoes, and wanders over to Kitt and Rui_Shi. <@TheGrandStair> Allright! <@TheGrandStair> There is an absolutely huge Minotaur the size of a truck nearby, bellowing in what looks like rage, its muscles and veins bulging grotesquely, it's arm smashes aside a tent like it was a paper cut out <@TheGrandStair> Anyone intending to involve themselves with that? I am intending on offering anyone who would like to relocte to my office away from the angry Minotaur the opportunity specifically Kitt - who I know I'll throw a casual Umbra Negation at it - see what happens. If not, FLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE to Ursula's place *Kitt cups his hands around his mouth and shouts "Ursuala, the Guests are getting rowdy, time to relocate the party!" *Ursula_Axilla points to her office by the message board and heads to open the door as quickly as possible <@TheGrandStair> (When you say Casual, How casual? How much effort are you putting in?) (Okay, I'ma throw my brain at it) <@TheGrandStair> (Giving it your all?) (Like THIS SEEMS LIKE A GREAT IDEA kind of HUGE brain size moment) (Yeah, why not. It might eat me) <@TheGrandStair> emote it! (Gettit wiv ya brain!) *Weaver stops where she's stood and takes a long, hard look at the charging minotaur. She doesn't cut a very impressive figure, all 5ft3 of her, but she wanders over anyway, seeming to really peer through it. Quietly, barely heard above the din of the ruckus, she utters her 'code', "Repudio Umbra.", and sort of... well... finger blasts the minotaur. <@TheGrandStair> Weaver's brace glows briefly, tracing specifically organised lines on itself and then a beam of these lines strikes at the Minotaur, going through it and apparantly doing nothing *Weaver shrugs, "Well. Time to leave" *Ursula_Axilla nudges her office door open with her hip and holds it wide so that whoever wants in can get in "OK, Folks, EXIT STAGE LEFT, Hopefully not persude by Bull!" *Tezoac looks round the chaos and tilts his head and fixes his gaze on the Minotaur and starts to slowly move towards it his size growing as he moves forward *Kitt looks at Tezoac and sighs "There's always one!" "Better than none, Kitt2 *Rui_Shi enters the office <@TheGrandStair> One opponant still fights Revenant! "Do you want to grab old blood and guts there whilst I keep an ey on Tarzan here?" "I gotta keep this door open, they'll come when they're ready." <@TheGrandStair> Its skin splits like an over-ripe peach and with a howl of rage, the person that Revenant had grappled is a wolf-man - about two feet taller then it was before and bristling with fur and muscle "Hmm... You do know that the Minataur can follow us if it wants to? It can track like a bloodhound across the worlds." "It is welcome to try" "Werewolves? Again?!" "Lycanthropes. Fascinating." (#Ursulaoffice for anyone going in) "I wouldn't call them that, wulf slobber is a pain to get out of ones wardrobe, don't you know" *Ginger sighs "I alway gotta look after the knuckleheads" she mutters to her gun as she raises it up and points it to the minataur, "You know what to do Bugsy" <@TheGrandStair> (if people going into the office can do so, please?) *Kitt draws his silver rapier <@TheGrandStair> "Hey, you got your finger on my trigger, toots." <@TheGrandStair> (the rifle quips) *Ginger fires <@TheGrandStair> OK. <@TheGrandStair> The following happens. *Weaver this time focusses her mind on the squishy, squishy minotaurs squishy parts. Yes, those squishy parts. This time she calls out "Noceo!", from her own mind, not her arm-brace. <@TheGrandStair> ok, chill a second guys <@TheGrandStair> Essentially, this is what happens *Revenant brutally sends her knife, stabbing at his throat. <@TheGrandStair> Minds are faster then fingers <@TheGrandStair> Weaver's cantrip strikes the Minotaur, which hollers in immense pain - Ginger's rifle opens loose a hail of bullets which rake into its side like a series of volcanic fountains spraying blood. <@TheGrandStair> (I am hating my laptop ruight now. Tez's action?) *Tezoac moves upto the Minotaur and sluggs it across the nose and lets out a snarl of challenge poised ready for it to go for him <@TheGrandStair> The Revenant slams its trench-knife into the neck of the werewolf and wrenches it back out again at a ninety degree angle, splitting its neck wide open and turning a howl into a gurgle <@TheGrandStair> Tezoac's punch bends the Minotaurs face to one side and, under a barrage of Agony, it decides that right now the thing in front of it is where it would like to go, staying on the ground on all fours and lifting itself up with another hoot of rage <@TheGrandStair> Whats Kitt doing? *Kitt stands there watching the fight with the Minataur, his face going serious as he is waying up his options. One hand is raised slightly in a spell casting type motion <@TheGrandStair> Allright <@TheGrandStair> Ginger - Tezoac seems to be trying to distract it to lure it away from the market - what are you doing? Keep firing but more in a covering nature, letting tez do his thing <@TheGrandStair> Like your harassing it to keep chasing him? Yeah going with the plan essentially helping not hindering <@TheGrandStair> Right you are - During the next description I will keep you involved while we sort things out with Tez <@TheGrandStair> (Currently, Ginger and Kitt are 'Assisting' the next little stretch) <@TheGrandStair> Whats Weaver doing? Office <@TheGrandStair> Weaver books it to the office <@TheGrandStair> Allright <@TheGrandStair> Tezoac. You have an Angry minotaur which seems to be incredibly pissed running towards you. Someone is shooting a gun at it to keep it on target from getting distracted, hopping along in her heels. The gun seems to be laughing like Scarface in that infamous scene, shouting "Run! You sunuvabitch!" <@TheGrandStair> Whatcha doing? *Tezoac turns and runs towards a flight of stairs heading up, trying to draw the beast after him as he gets to the stiars the starts to run on all fours his form shifting to better run and keep balance <@TheGrandStair> ho hum <@TheGrandStair> stupid goddamn pad did you see my description? <@TheGrandStair> The minotaur chases Tezoac - who is much more nimble and seems to have a faster running start then the Minotaur has with its immense size. The holes the bullets made in its side seem to be getting smaller and smaller. Tezoac bolts up some stairs past a few hapless schlubs who arn't paying enough attention and the minotaur tosses them aside with its huge horns, sending them sailing into the <@TheGrandStair> air and bouncing off a wall. <@TheGrandStair> Revenant is standing above some corpses and is holding a werewolf which 'weakly' tries to get her off it while its neck pisses blood. But revenant can also see the damage its done ALLREADY healing itself up. <@TheGrandStair> Tezoac? <@TheGrandStair> Revenant? *Tezoac runs up the stairs bounding up higher and higher till he is looking down from on high onto a clear strech of floor below and turns to face the bull *Revenant attempts the slam the wolf to the floor, as it seemed effective on the other Organic <@TheGrandStair> Revenant cracks the things skull against the floor, hunching down over it. <@TheGrandStair> ... where IS the other organic? there is only one body here with a penny sized hole in its head *Kitt start to chant and makes passes with his hands, the laguage is odd but for those listening closely you can catch the words "Beam" and "Scotty" <@TheGrandStair> The Minotaur goes slamming into a wall as Tez neatly bounds around a corner, its back legs hoofs scrabbling on the marble which offers it little purchase. It seems to be in a blind rage and a spray of marble chips beside its head from a tommy gun going off in the crowd wakes it up and reminds it who its supposed to be chasing, bounding up the stairs on all fours *Revenant searches around for the first attacker, crouched over the wolf's chest. <@TheGrandStair> The other organic seems to be picking itself up off of the floor, its fingers round and un-sharp again and its face back to normal. <@TheGrandStair> Tez? *Tezoac lets out a snarl of challenge at the bull as he stands his back to the long drop to the floor below *Kitt continues chanting and shouts out the word "Conligio" *Retrieving #TheAgora modes... <@TheGrandStair> The minotaur bellows in rage and as its lower jaw splits in half? it charges at Tezoac horns first, not watching where its going... <@TheGrandStair> The Minotaur goes piling into Tezoac... and then straight _Through_ him, whereapon tezoac crackles a little like a broken TV monitor <@TheGrandStair> The Minotaur catches some sweet air <@TheGrandStair> ... and then Gravity remembers what its supposed to be doing and the Minotaur comes crashing down into the market again near Ginger <@TheGrandStair> Tezoac is standing next to Kitt. <@TheGrandStair> and also where he was up above. *Tezoac looks confused and quickly looks round for the falling Minotaur and screams Conligo! Con-gelo! at it as it falls <@TheGrandStair> The Minotaur is still breathing, but the falls seems to have done some nastiness to it and it isnt moving *Ginger gives the big cow a large kick in the head *Kitt staggers slightly <@TheGrandStair> The Minotaur's neck cracks with the impact of the kick, its still breathing <@TheGrandStair> Revenant? "OK Kiddies, time to leave. You've had your fun playing Cowboy..." *Tezoac rushes forward to wards the bull *Revenant attempts to hack off the head of the creature she's kneeling on <@TheGrandStair> Well, it definately stops fighting back. <@TheGrandStair> The other guy, however, decides to Bolt for the nearest exit t the market *Kitt raises a hand as if to cast something but then winces in pain and drops his hand *Tezoac stops as he reaches the minotaur looks at it and tilts his head <@TheGrandStair> Tezoac and Ginger can both see AND hear the wounds this thing is suffering from healing. Bones sound like they're snapping bac together inside the minotaur <@TheGrandStair> Revenant? you have a head in one hand, a guy getting up behind you from a grizzly head wound and another bolting for escape. What are you doing? "Umm guys I'm not sure if IT can even be killed?" *Revenant stands, swinging her knife at the one about to attack from behind. She keeps ahold of the head. *Ginger looks at Tezoac and then back to 'Bugsey' *Kitt looks over to Revenant "Behind You!" *Tezoac streches out an elongated arm at the minotaurs head and it's head starts to implode "Ow!" *Kitt clutches his head with a hand <@TheGrandStair> Revenant's knife connects with shoulder and the guy howls in pain - she was allready moving before Kitt even saw it. The knife keeps moving after the shoulder gets hit and seems to rip its arm clean off as it leaves his torso <@TheGrandStair> "Woah, that things messed up, Toots" Ginger's rifle points out as the Minotaur seems to start to... dissolve? into a minotaur coloured goo "Which one the cow or the meat" She states as she looks at the goo <@TheGrandStair> "Theres a difference?" *Ginger shrugs <@TheGrandStair> "Still, that just aint sanitary I tells yah." <@TheGrandStair> "I'm runnin' empty, by the by..." "yeah ii figured, i'll look into it, right now you are going back in the case" <@TheGrandStair> The guy Revenant just stabbed seems to decide its time to run, his body... thinning? getting taller, the skin splitting like a rat is bursting free from a fleshy prison. *Kitt raises his silver rapier and with a flick of his arm throws the sword to Revenant <@TheGrandStair> The head in the revenant's hand is still moving. snapping slowly at thin air "Try this!" <@TheGrandStair> Revenant - Theres a sword spinning at you *Tezoac turns back to where Kitt is and start to walk back his body slowly returning to how it was before the chaos erupted *Revenant attempts to catch the sword - more to stop it hitting her than to use it. <@TheGrandStair> The Minotaur in the middle of the market seems to be bubbling and making pathetic moo noises, tendrils of wet slapping at the ground pathetically for a while <@TheGrandStair> Revenant has a sword lightly inside its palm and therefore inside its fist <@TheGrandStair> ... by the blade *Ginger replcaces her gun back in her suitcase <@TheGrandStair> It seems unphased by this <@TheGrandStair> The... Rat-Man? while partially disarmed, is trying to bolt for it like his other friend has <@TheGrandStair> Anyone trying to stop that? "You might want to stab him with the silver sword before he gets away?" *Revenant chases, dropping the head and attempting to attack with both sword and knife. <@TheGrandStair> All around them, the market seems to be calming. If by calming you mean the sounds of complicated destruction are dying off to be replaced with the sounds of people in pain or crying <@TheGrandStair> The Revenant is FAST. It bolts with a sudden speed and catches the rat-man at a coridoor archway, slamming a knife into its shoulder and then shoving the sword blade into its heart - the strike almost catches on silver fire - steam rising from the wound and a small yelp of pain is silenced as the thing stops moving <@TheGrandStair> the head, discarded, stops moving <@TheGrandStair> (We are pretty much out of 'Combat Round' now...) *Kitt leans heavily against the Door leading to Ursula's Office *Revenant makes SURE the thing is dead. It then begins to search it's pockets. *Tezoac walks into the office nodding at Kitt *Kitt watches whats going on but doesn't move, it might be because the door frame is the only thing keeping him standing "Kitt, in or out, love." *Ginger smooths her clothes down, grabs up her bits and peices and begins to have a little look at what stalls remain in the market, "That depends on if you've got any Asprin?" "I have something along those lines" (#UrsulaOffice) "Bloody Marvelous!" *Revenant pockets some small objects and heads to search the other corpses. "I'll just wait for the return of my sword, its has terrible taste in music but its useful occassionally." *Revenant still has the sword, forcussing on searching. *Revenant pockets some further objects. *Ursula_Axilla leans out of the doorway to shout "HEY, KILLBOT.. YOU COMING?" *Kitt winces <@TheGrandStair> "I resent dat!" Ginger's case shouts *Revenant 's head raises to stare blankly ay Ursula. One eye. One lens. *Ginger shakes the case as she browses <@TheGrandStair> "Whyioutta" *Revenant stands up and turns to face her, head angled a little, hands dripping blood. *Ursula_Axilla leans back out of the office to look over at the Revenant *Revenant watches, as 'nonthreatening' as a killing machine zombie gets. *Ursula_Axilla weighs up her options *Revenant coughs a little. "Hey, are you coming in or not?" *Revenant looks around, then slowly moves towards Ursula. *Ursula_Axilla vanishes inside the office *Revenant looks around the door, then moves inside. *Kitt looks at the blood covered zombie without battering an eye "finished with my sword?" *Revenant turns blankly, uncomprehending. *Revenant looks to the sword, then holds it out. *Kitt reaches out a hand, "Thanks." *Revenant doesn't prevent him taking it. It's dripping blood. *Kitt takes the sword and then mostly falls through the door "Honey I'm home!" ((you joining the room Ian? Kitt can be put to bed somewhere if you like?)) the bed sounds like a plan to me! ;p